<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the faster i become undone by inber, XxWanderlustxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971683">the faster i become undone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inber/pseuds/inber'>inber</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX'>XxWanderlustxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Humping, Fantasizing, Friction Kink, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Oh To Be A Pillow On Eskel's Bed, Sexual Fantasy, voyeurism kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inber/pseuds/inber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eskel has a very beloved rabbit fur pillow. On special occasions, he uses it.</p><p>Self indulgent, PWP masturbation drabble, my friends.</p><p>Now including hot AF art by xXWanderlustXx!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the faster i become undone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eskel remembered curing the pelts to make the long rectangular pillow that he kept propped at the end of his bed. Arctic hares, five of them, each animal desperate enough to take the snare bait in the cold season. He’d sewn the furs together and stuffed the cushion tight with fistfuls of feathers. It made for a nice decoration.</p><p>He also remembered the first time he’d felt the silky slip of the fur against his naked skin.</p><p>Cold, cloudless night. Feeding the fire and stoking it hotter. Grabbing the pillow and an extra knitted blanket for his bed. Tucking the fur between his legs for warmth. Shifting in his sheets, his cock brushing the dense plushness unexpectedly. Hard, so hard; hands tight as he gripped and bucked and came with a muffled moan, faster than he could recently remember.</p><p>After that, the cushion became a sacred secret indulgence. He kept it clean, saved it for when he was truly pent-up and frustrated. Took a perverse pleasure in letting Geralt or Lambert lounge against it when they were visiting his room.</p><p>That night, he thought about how the fur was still warm from Geralt’s body heat. The other witcher had just retired to his own bedroom, leaving Eskel alone with the scent of him and half-a-tankard still full of the bullshit that Lambert distilled and called vodka. Eskel traced heavy fingertips up the white pelts. He shivered.</p><p>No point in undressing completely. He was already hard, already full and throbbing at the front of his breeches. Eagerly he tugged the laces open, shucked his pants down to his knees, and positioned the pillow in the centre of his bed. Eskel straddled it, watching his thick cock leave an indent in the fur. Experimentally, he jutted forward, adjusting the silky channel slightly to allow a smooth, unhindered glide.</p><p>Hunching over the cushion, he threaded his fingers into the fabric of his sheet for purchase. He started slowly, thrusting in a tempo that was all tease, feeling the heat and texture against his drumming cock. Eskel bit down on a low groan, toes curling, eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>He began to rut faster. Thoughts danced across his mind’s eye; how he would look to anyone watching right now, arse clenched, teeth pinched as he humped like an animal against the bed. Desperate for it. Mindlessly horny. He thought about Geralt watching.</p><p>How Geralt would open the door and startle at the sight. But Eskel wouldn’t be able to stop. He’d lock his gaze with the other witcher, moaning helplessly as he fucked against the cushion, his glistening cockhead peeking out raging red with every roll of his hips. At first, maybe Geralt would be embarrassed, and think about leaving. He wouldn’t, though. He’d stand in the doorway and watch.</p><p>Maybe he’d encourage Eskel. The thought made his cock begin to twitch as he bore down harder into the cushion. The silky fur was growing slick with his sweat and precome, providing increased friction. Fuck, he was close. Eskel felt his blood pump faster, felt the echo of his pulse in the length of his dick as he rocked desperately.</p><p><em>That’s right,</em> the Geralt in his head growled, <em>Fuck that cushion like the beast you are. I’m watching. Are you going to come? Make a mess? Fucking <strong>animal</strong>. </em></p><p>Eskel arched his back sharply, his breath a ragged rattle as he came. He pressed into the pillow, cock twitching with orgasm as hot ribbons of his come shot up his chest, along the fur, onto his sheets. As the last of the feeling thrilled through him, his body shook and he moaned as loudly as he dared.</p><p>When it was over, he collapsed to the side, gently squeezing his hypersensitive cock as it quivered red against his belly. He caught his breath. Lately, the fantasies had been getting more vivid. Eskel absently wondered how hard he’d come if Geralt was really watching him. His dick pulsed in interest.</p><p>Although he was sleepy, he took care to clean off the fur before the evidence of his activity dried. He used some of the vodka on a rag to wipe off his scent from the beloved pillow, before he set it near the fireplace to dry completely. Without bothering to lace up his breeches, he fell back into bed.</p><p>That night, he dreamed of golden eyes circling around him, staring.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! I am @inber on tumblr if you're on that hellsite, too. And check out @franzwantscoffee for their wonderful art!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>